Stupid Smutty RWBY
by Admiral Smutler
Summary: A collection of random scenarios of smuttery where the sexy ladies of the world of Remnant get their worlds rocked by studs or by each other, take your pick.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a slow day in the underworld of Vale, Cinder had yet to give anymore orders in preparation for the Vytal Festival's sabotage, Mercury had decided to go off on his own which left her with the likes of Torchwick, so the young thief decided to set off on her own as well to kill time. There were plenty of wallets to pilfer, a bit too easily, she already had more Lien than she could spend, and it wasn't like she'd have trouble getting more.

Thus, she decided to find someone that could entertain her for the day.

Whorring herself was a farcry from the status she held in the world, it was degrading, pathetic, meant for someone who's only skill for their hands was jacking someone off instead of ripping them off. Which is why it aroused, to be prowling the docks looking for the man that could possibly find a way to preoccupy her time and reward her with some Lien.

It was a win-win for her, and a win for some big dumb lug.

She swayed her hips with exaggeration as she eyed some of the men that worked the docks, she flickered her pretty crimson eyes and blew a kiss towards the biggest worker she saw, thick corded arms and a broad chest that strained against his collared shirt. He sauntered over to her with his arms crossed over his chest, "Sorry little lady, you can't just be walking around my docks like this, you'll distract my workers."

"I'm sorry," She said with an exaggerated airhead tone, pretending to be an easy catch to the mountain in front of her, she purred stroking his chest with her hand, "I was just looking for some fun, maybe make a little dough on the side."

"Well you can't do that here, working girls usually stay in the industrial district, so you should go over there and stop bothering my crew."

Emerald gave a lower lip pout and tugged on the lip of her crop top to show off her perky brown nipples, she pressed her arm up from underneath her breasts to show the man what she was packing, "I don't care about them, just you, unless you don't think you can get it up."

The man clicked his jaw but remained impassive, Emerald slipped her hand into her crop top and grasped her breast, twisting her nipple teasingly, "Or is your dick just not big enough to properly fuck my brains out? Is that it, Tiny?"

"Ohohoh, you little bitch." He said with a scowl, the man pointed up to the foreman's office and a smug grin came over Emerald's face, "Lets talk about this up there."

"I'd be delighted." She simply said, not even bothered to pull her top back up she instead delighted herself with the stares that the other workers were giving their foreman, jealousy, being the primary emotion as a few others were giving him a thumbs up.

Emerald ascended the steps with a strut, making sure that the foreman behind her took in her thick round ass with all the strain it had against her pants, she wiggled it right in his face at the top of the staircase. She jumped the last step when he gave her a firm smack on her rump, giving it a slight giggle with his strike.

"Get in the damn office, stop playing around where people can see me." He said with a flustered frown, he glanced down to see his men whooping and hollering, "Get back to work you ingrates!"

Emerald giggled as she stepped into his humble office, just a desk in the back of the room with a few union posters, work posters, and other boring tripe that you'd expect a foreman's office concerning dock maintenance and schedules. She sat her ass on the table leaning back, her legs over one another with her hourglass waist shamelessly showing off her physique.

The Foreman crossed his arms with a wrinkle of his nose, obviously not appreciating on her behavior, most certainly did not like that she was sitting on his brand-new desk, "That isn't a chair- fuck it, how much do you want?"

Emerald cuffed her hand to look at her nails, deciding to tease the dock Foreman further with her rude airheaded apathy, "Five hundred at the start, five hundred at the end."

The Foreman looked at her incredulously with his brow raised, "You want a thousand Lien!? You're kidding!"

"The better the product, the higher my price is." Emerald removed her top and cuffed her hands underneath her breasts, "Just look at these puppies, so soft and warm, don't you think these are worth the cost? Unless of course, you'd rather have a dick instead- I can't help you there, but I don't judge either."

The Foreman closed the distance with a deep scowl, he grabbed her by the chin and made her look into his eyes, "You are really pushing it with me sweetheart."

Emerald could've laughed, killing this guy would've been like stealing wallets off of Atlesian bankers, easy as a three-course breakfast. She however gave a her best puppy eyes, "I'm sorry, I just like to play around is all, if it'll make you feel any better, you can try my girls out for free to see if you really like what you see~"

The Foreman relented his harsh look and instead cleared his desk behind her, he pressed her bare back against the table and grasped her breasts between his fingers. They were soft warm doughy buns between his fingers, he saw the young woman suck in her bottom lip as both nipples were caught between his thumb and forefinger. Her little brown buttons were erect but supple between his calloused fingers, he twists and pinches them with no subtle gentleness, watching Emerald squirm when he'd tug on them.

He slid an arm underneath her back and lifted her breasts up to his face, the Foreman targeted her left breast, clamping his lips around her nipple and slurping the delicate nub with shameless satisfaction. Emerald purred longingly, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding herself against the bulge in his pants, she clawed the back of his head when his teeth latched on and pulled back. She moaned as he squeezed both of her breasts together and sucked both of her nipples into his mouth, wriggling his tongue against her tits madly, his hands grasped her thick meaty ass and fondled her like she was a Schnee office secretary.

"Mhmmm," Emerald moaned against his ear, "fuck me hard and I'll take six hundred Lien off, Tiny~"

The Foreman released her breasts from his mouth and sat her back on the table, he through off his work shirt to give Emerald a generous view of a real working man's body, a view she licked her lips at as he stood back and pointed at the floor in front of him, "On your knees."

Emerald obeyed obediently, she was on her knees licking her lips as the Foreman unbuckled his belt slowly, "Trying to work it up there Tiny? Hoping not to blow you load too early?"

He fumbled with his buckle and gave her a glare, the veins and muscle in his neck flaring angrily, "You've got quite the mouth on you, for a whore."

"I don't men anything by it," She said with a smug grin, "C'mon, lets see your little buddy."

That smug look left her face when his meat flopped out of his work pants, the thief's pupils widened at the thick, veiny, half hard cock that dangled before her. She reached for a ruler that was on the ground and measured the thing, six inches when she held it, but it grew harder and longer in her hand, going past the six-inch ruler she held aloof in her hand. Emerald had a legitimate look of shock on her face as his one-eyed monster stood at attention in front of her lips.

"What? Isn't this tiny to you?" The Foreman joked bitterly, his annoyance with Emerald's behavior now being prevalent as he tapped his cock against her cheek, "I think you defiantly have a big enough mouth for it."

The musky masculine odor send shivers down her spine and centered around her increasingly hot core, she licked her lips nervously and chuckled nervously with an impending sense of dread, "Say, maybe I was getting a bit carried away, can we talk about thi- GULKH!"

Emerald's eyes widened as the Foreman forced his cock into her mouth, she sputtered and tried to spit him out but he grasped her head and started to plant his cock down her throat like a flag. Franticly she patted his thighs as gagged around the thick piece of meat, she couldn't breathe, his cock began to outline itself in her throat and his pubes tickled her nose, "All the way down, get a good size measurement of my little buddy you smart mouthed bitch!"

She tried to swallow as spittle bubbled down her chin, her eyes teared up and made her makeup run as she weekly patted his thighs, her view starting to blackout from the lack of oxygen. He pulled back and left her mouth with a loud pop from her lips, Emerald braced herself with her hands as she coughed and gagged desperately, gasping raggedly as oxygen once again filled her lungs.

The Foreman grabbed her by her wrists and locked them down with two zipties, he grabbed Emerald by the chin and started slapping her cheek with his dick, "We ain't done yet, you want your Lien, right? So, get back to sucking, or, you can leave her Lienless and dripping."

Emerald wanted to curse the man, her pussy was soaked like a wet towel, she was even dripping through the crotch of her pants. She crawled forward on her knees and stuck her tongue out flat, letting the Foreman slide his length against her tongue as she flailed it along the underside of his cock. She basked in his taste, licking his hot meat like it was a popsicle in a fit of irony, she puckered her lips against the underside of his dick and peppered it with her firm kisses.

The Foreman stood over Emerald and forced his nuts into her mouth, making her gargle his semen sack as his cock rested on her forehead, she suckled on the sack containing her white hot prize, she circled each testy with her tongue with a soothing massage. His balls left her mouth and he presented her with his tip, Emerald sucked it between her lips and wriggled the tip of her tongue between his glands, getting a drawn-out groan from the Foreman.

He sank his meat half-way into her mouth and grasped her by the head, he tugged her face forward and back along his pulsing fuckstick. Emerald hummed closing her eyes momentarily and shook her head left to right. Her lips suckled along the skin, tugging it gently with her tongue slithering underneath his thick meat, she breathed in through her nose more slowly and controlled when he started diving deeper into her throat.

The Foreman angled himself above Emerald to sink down her throat better "That's it, suck for that Lien you smart mouthed cock sucker."

Emerald's throat bulged as the Foreman thrusted down, he relented, retracting, then thrusted down more aggressively until he worked himself into a steady rhythm of throat fucking the young thief. She was straining against her bounds as her pussy desperately cried out for her, it stung painfully with arousal as her throat was being used like a human fleshlight, as he dominated her and used her like a common street whore in Vale's redlight district, she submissively sucked down every inch of meat.

She smiled feeling his cock twitch, the Foreman started to fuck her throat in quicker motions, slapping his balls against his chin in thick wet smacks, drool soaked her breasts and down past her shoulders, she hungrily gargled him as he clamped his fingers around her nose, she sucked more aggressively when the need for air arose again.

He pulled back and deposited his steaming thick load into her mouth, Emerald couldn't keep it all in as some fell to the floor, she gulped down what she could with her red eyes meeting that expectant look in his. The Foreman slid out from her mouth and jack his cock to fire three more thick stands against her face, strands that Emerald licked at with enthusiasm.

The Foreman grabbed her by the nape of her neck and forced her face to the floor, "Lick that mess up you messy bitch."

Emerald obeyed and licked the stray strands of cum that had fell on the floor, mostly on her discarded crop top. She grunted when her face was shoved to the floor and her ass was stuck up in the air, she gasped when she felt the Foreman tug her pants down her thighs. He immediately went for her cheeks, splitting them open along the crack and spat on her brown eye, the orifice flinched and winked when he pressed a thick finger against it, she bit her lip as he managed to fit two thick fingers into her tight asshole. A strange euphoria simmer Emerald's exposed pussy with two fingers in her ass, she moaned, panting like a bitch in heat as the Foreman drove his fingers in and out of her ass, she felt like she could cum when he stuffed two more fingers into her burning cunt, pumping and swirling them around clockwise.

The Foreman plopped his fingers out of her holes and leveled his head with her ear, "Yeah, like that you little bimbo? You like my fingers up your tight little ass? Then you're just gonna love my dick there."

Emerald once more felt dread but anticipation as the Foreman lined his cock against her ass, she inhaled and exhaled rapidly to alleviate the hot stinging feeling of his meaty cock stretched her tight sphincter, she concentrated her Aura to sooth the pain of his fat cock descending into her asshole. The foreman pulled his hips back and thrusted downwards, getting a rewarding shrill scream from Emerald, he pressed down until her ass was pressing against his abs, he reared back and thrusted again, getting a shriek and labored panting.

Despite the Aura it still hurt to be broken in, but by the gods did she feel the oddest sense of pleasure she's ever had, he found a good angle and soon enough he was slapping his hips against her thick brown ass.

The Foreman pressed down on her head with one hand and slapped her ass with his free hand, taking great satisfaction in fucking the smug girl's ass, treating it like his personal plaything as he reshaped her asshole, her legs however shook and the sound of her pussy spraying rough out a hearty chuckled from the man, "That's it, not so mouthy now are you? You just came from me fucking your ass, you're quite the little slut, aren't you?"

Emerald did not reply in any discernable way, her mind was mush with the sinful euphoria she felt throughout her body, her eyes crossed every time his hips met her ass, the Foreman's cock filling her unlike anything has ever filled her before. The lewd slapping of wet flesh increased in tempo as the Foreman pulled her up by her hair and slammed her tits first onto the table, fucking her ass like a piston with both hands gripping her lovely hips, "Here it comes, here it comes!"

The Foreman shook when he fired his second hot sticky load into Emerald's ass, he thrusted once more and nearly toppled over on her with another heavy burst. He pulled out halfway, jacking his meat to deposit every last drop from this load into her. He pulled out with a suctioning pop, her formally tight asshole gaped, there was a steady stream of hot cum dripping from her asshole, he gave a firm slap to make her ass jiggle once more, making some more cum stream out, "What a work of art."

Weakly, Emerald panted as she started coming down from her hard assfucking, never before had she had anal, but she did prepare for it with a shower at the day's start. She sore, loose, ass twitched and struggled to reshape itself from the brutal ASSault. The Foreman dipped his finger into her asshole and brought it back out, making Emerald suck on the cum covered finger, "You're a good girl now, aren't you? So submissive, its a good thing my Semblance gives me a lot of stamina, 'cause we aren't done yet."

He climbed onto the table with her, flipping her over on her back, he took one leg and threw it over his shoulder, he wastes no time in penetrating her slick, welcoming, honey pot. Emerald gasped as the Foreman once more not only fills her to the brim but stretches her, she looks down with her gaping mouth to see his humongous cock stretch her pussy meat like he was shoving a baseball bat into her.

The Foreman grasped her by the throat and forced her back against the table, he took long strokes into Emerald's baby maker, pulling back until he was at the head before coming back down, he mauled her right breast with his teeth and squeezed down on her neck when she cried out hoarsely. She felt her pussy suck down on the Foreman's cock the tighter he squeezed her neck, Emerald whimpered as he hammered into her, his teeth sinking into her soft tit without mercy.

"H-harder!" She managed to choke out with a desperate cry, both of his hands were around her throat now, forcing the red eyed thief to stare into the Foreman's eyes as he squeezed her neck tighter and fucked her pussy harder. Tears streamed down Emerald's face like fountains, she was starting to cum with sloppy glee as she sprayed the Foreman's cock like an unplugged leak, he was now on his knees fucking her so much that she was nearly slipping off the wooden table, "Fucking cum you little whore, cum for me, cum for this big dick!"

The Foreman nearly choked Emerald to the point of passing out, keeping her on the edge as her orgasm was amplified tenfold from the rough fucking until he just couldn't handle her anymore and filled her womb to the brim. Despite having already cumming in her, the Foreman's semblance made him hard again, he kept up his tempo and this time had both of her legs against his shoulders, slamming his hips down against her ass with her thirsty cunt slurping down his cock like a submissive fucktoy.

Emerald's head was held up by the Foreman's hands as he continued to fuck her filled pussy until their cum was covering the table, she felt so good that she didn't even care that he came in her, for now she was his bitch, his fucktoy that he wasn't done playing with. He lifted her up by her ass and fucked her in the air with a carnal purpose, two fingers found their way into her anal cavity and rapidly wriggled until she came all over his cock again, this time with a hoarse scream of ecstasy, she sobbed as he laid her flat again on her back, her sexually induced sobbing was a slur of words pleading him not to stop and to fuck her even harder.

Finally, he came once more in her pussy, filling it with hot white seed, he rotated his hips to stir his cum in her womb and fire off a few more bursts into her vulnerable cunt. The Foreman fished for his Scroll and brought up the camera feature, he stood over Emerald's exhausted form and took pictures of her sweat and cum covered body, he spreads her pussy open to snap shots of the cum leaking out from her now loose cunt, her asshole still gaped slightly but had gone back to its more natural shape. Emerald barely paid him any might as her mind was still in the lull of her intense orgasms, she nearly tumbled when he stood her up on unsteady feet, she yelped because her ass immediately began to ache from the merciless fucking she had.

The Foreman pressed her face tits against the window, his cock reclaimed its place in Emerald's sopping cunt with a squelch, she stood up on her toes when she was impaled on the thick meat. His arm was pressing against the back of her head as he fucked her against the window, for the whole workforce to see. Emerald's sex burned at the arousing humiliation, the sight of all those working men looking up at her get furiously railed against the glass made it boil like a pot of water on a stove.

Her tits were pressed against the cold glass, so pert that they hurt in a way that made her toes curl with excess. The Foreman took her back to the table and continued to ram into her in quick choppy thrusts, his hands groped her breasts roughly, his cock start to throb harder in her increasingly tighter cunt until Emerald came with an ear-piercing shriek and the Foreman once more basted her with his meat-stick.

"Fuuuuck- take every-last-drop-bitch!" The Foreman growled with thrusting with each word into her supple trembling flesh. Emerald slumped against the table with complete exhaustion, she drifted in and out of consciousness with the Foreman's throbbing cock filling her until cum started seeping from her abused pussy and down her legs. The Foreman took two cups from his coffee maker and used them to scoop up the cum leaking down Emerald's legs, held one underneath her pussy when he pulled out to collet more, pouring in the contents of the second cup. He forced her back to her knees and in her unfocused state made her deep throat his limp meat, "Clean the whole thing up you sloppy slut, suck it clean, and take the chaser."

Emerald obediently began sucking as she previously didn't the beginning of their fuck session, she held her mouth open when he pulled his cock from her mouth and poured the cup half-way filled with their cum down her gullet, she didn't even need to be told to lick up the cum that was still on the table. The Foreman cut her bonds loose with a pocketknife and tossed a towel in Emerald's face, the girl toppled onto the table but started to clean herself of the sweat and spit that was drying on her.

He helped her get dressed and called her a taxi, since walking on her own was going to be a problem for the next couple of hours. The Foreman was prepared to pay her the Lien she had earned.

"Keep it," She said with a grin, walking her fingers up the Foreman's chest, "just keep your weekends free~"

* * *

This is a start of another smut series that I was intending on making, this time of a western anime that a friend of mine managed to get me, and considering that it has so many fappable girls in it I might as well take advantage of it. NOTE- any and all portrayals of men and women are all assumed to be eighteen at least in this little smutty universe, so there, dis-fucking-claimer. I'll periodically release this hedonistic little shorts with no rhyme, nor reason, I might accept requests but note that I do not cross the lines of futa, bestiality, defiantly no male homo- females are fine though there is quite a bit of lesbianing out there already with this series, I don't do corpse fucking stories- other than that, we'll just have to talk things through if you really want something written.

May the Fap be with you, always.


	2. Chapter 2

Glynda Goodwitch had many stressing manners and duties to attend as a Vice-Headmistress on a an average day that would drive some to resignation, perhaps even to suicide or homicide, but she herself was above such weakness, her will and mind when like iron, with a piercing intellect to resolve aforementioned issues. Though she was quick to anger, such discipline had its limits, and she had very little outlets besides doing her job by killing Grimm.

Today a seemingly forgettable student had needed to be seen in her office, his combat scores were suffering due to his inability to manage his Aura levels, a typical problem solved through some weekend combat training with meditation, something Glynda did not to be bothered with since she was almost pulling her hair out as it was. Though, while not a truly animated character like those on RWBY, JNPR, or even CRDL, this male student did possess a preferably Huntsman worthy physique, and there were other ways to train someone's Aura.

Perhaps in a way that could relieve her of some stress.

The Professor felt some heat rise to her cheeks as her loins had sparked like a long-quenched fire, and her sensitive lower lips tingled at the salacious taboo of taking a student between her legs. She wasn't unaware of those lingering stares to her chest, or the way she'd catch a student or faculty member nearly snap their necks to see her rear bounce beneath her skirt, honestly, it did feed into a hidden ego she stroked every time she had a moment to herself.

Usually late at night in her shower or in a warm bath she'd indulge in that ego, fingers working in tandem to fulfil her fantasies, of being pressed against a book shelf, bend over her table, spanked with her own riding crop, the most extreme saw her pleasing a whole male team. Perhaps its been too long since she indulged in the male specimen that her mind drifted to such depravities, only allowing herself one or two sessions with herself before bed for the daily humdrum. In either event, she wanted it, she wanted this man, and she wanted him now.

So casually she eyed the rigid student, worried about his own barely note worthy future, and stood from her chair, sauntering slightly to the front of her desk. She sat her eye catching tush at the edge of the wooden table, her legs spread for a moment, flashing the student a shot of her violet panties through her almost translucent panty hoes crotch, Glynda smirked seeing the student flush red, sweat on his forehead, praying he wasn't caught looing at his teacher's shapely legs.

"It seems we need to have a talk about a few issues regarding your grades," Glynda said in a deceptively stern tone, she leaned forward, her breasts being bared slightly as the Student could almost see down the middle of her creamy luscious rack, "and about what we can do to improve them."

Boldly the teacher stood from her desk and straddled the Student's lap, surprising the young supple male under her, she felt his erection underneath her ass and grinned, thumbing the Student's chin, staring into his eyes with her predatory emerald eyes, "I figure you'll need a private lesson on Aura conditioning, it'll improve your combat prowess, especially when we get physical."

She gyrated her hips, rubbing against the throbbing cock that was separated by a veneer of clothing, she whispered into the Student's ear with a warm husky voice, her thumb and index finger loosening his tie, "Of course, this special training will be between us, and us alone, right?"

The Student nodded with a breathless pant, wincing as the Professor ground her soft fleshy ass against his throbbing manhood. He sat there wordlessly as Goodwitch, THE Goodwitch peppered his neck with her delicate lips, she loosened his tie and tore open his dress shirt, raking her nails against his chest, eliciting a strained moan.

Glynda brought her tongue from the crook of his neck up to the base of his ear, delighting in the Student's eager submittance. She gently pecked his lips but fell into a deeper, wet, kiss as he pushed back against her, his hands finding the skirt covered rump so many have lusted over.

She tore her blouse open to free her breasts from captivity, shivering slightly at the release and open air, hardening her soft pink nipples. Glynda licked the Student's lips, delighting in his taste, she nipped at his bottom lip with her warm breasts squished against his chest, she leaned back to let him devour the sight before him.

"Earn your grade." She said, cooing softly when his hands cautiously swept underneath her delectable warm mounds.

The Student needed no instruction as he went right to sucking on one of the pink teets, his hand groping the other, rolling the free nipple with the flesh of his thumb, squeezing slightly on the breast. He suckled the nipple tight, rolling it with the tip of his tongue to get a sweet whimper from Glynda, he sucked harder until releasing it with a sunctioning pop, lashing the breast with his tongue.

Glynda sucked in her lower lip and rubbed herself against his crotch harder, she was getting hot but wanted more, more stimulation, "Rougher! Do it like a man! Bite me!"

The Student obliged his teacher with lustful enthusiasm, biting her sensitive tit and grinding it between his teeth, his skin bristled with her shriek, but ground and sucked the nipple between his teeth until he was sure it would bear teeth marks. He released the nipple and tormented the next one with ferocity, gnawing on it with one hand holding Glynda's waist and the other holding the bun that kept her hair up.

Goodwitch whimpered feeling the Student's teeth press into her flesh, her sex was on fire, it demanded immediate attention, "Come on, show me you're a man, fuck me, fuck me!"

The Student bit harder, getting a squeal from Glynda, he lifted her up and laid her out on her back, grabbing her panty hoes he tore them open, sliding off her stained purple panties to get eye level with her wet slit. He split the soft, welcomingly warm flesh open with his tongue, lapping her up like a thirsting dog, his lips pressed against her lower lips as his tongue wriggled madly in her salty sweetness.

Glynda's moans were low but pleasant, she writhed feeing the tongue exploring her sensitive pussy, it has been quite the dry spell, or no one had given her this much attention with their tongue for a long while, she was already close to cumming and he barely licked her.

"F-forget about me being your teacher-" Glynda whimpered as the Student's tongue wriggled in her aggressively, she moaned loudly, and cried, "-I want to be your bitch! Make me your bitch!"

The Student smirked against Goodwitch's pussy as she came with a cry, his tongued lavished in a rush of her juices, he licked and sucked dutifully, shoving his pants to his knees to humor his teacher. As she panted and twitched, he had gone around the table and straddled her face as she breathed, he pressed his loaded sperm sack against her lips and nose, she sputtered for a moment but welcomed his beanbag into her mouth. She suckled his left nut between her supple lips, her tongue lost between the soft salty skin, her mouth opened wider to take down the whole sack and gargled him.

Glynda sucked passionately with a rumble in her throat, she wanted this degradation, it made her sex boil like a hot tea kettle to be used so dirtily. The Student lifted up to free his sack from her mouth, slipping the head of his cock past her lips, he moaned feeling her tongue slither around his head, Goodwitch gagged as he hit the back of her throat. Glynda dug her nails into his hip and ass, using them as leverage to lift herself up further to suckle on her Student's hot throbbing cock.

The Student pressed his tongue back between Glynda's legs, intent to make the slutty professor cum before him, his hips thrusted downwards, forcing himself further into the Professor's throat. He fingered her upside down, sucking on her clitoris like he did her tits, forcing the blonde professor to squirt. He sucked until he felt her throat vibrate with a shriek around the half portion of his cock in her mouth.

Glynda sputtered and choked on the student as she tried to suck in air through her nose, being partially smothered with her Student's wet nuts in her face, her senses being encompassed with the smell, taste, and the feeling of masculine flesh, fulfilling her fantasies in a steady progression.

The Student lifted her legs from under her ass and sucked her sizzling lips to his heart's content, his tongue writhing in her feminine euphoria. He released her lower lips with a pop and pulled his cock from her mouth reluctantly, giving Glynda a chance to breathe as he stood behind her head.

Glynda panted, licking her lips, she looked back to see what her Student wanted to perform next until he forced his cock down her throat at his new angle, her back arched and she choked around the sudden invasion but mewled submissively as he started to thrust into her mouth at a steady rhythm, drawing back his hips until he was halfway out and sliding back in. Her legs twitched but her heels hooked the edge of the table as she let hm fuck her throat.

The Student grabbed onto her breasts and rolled her sore nipples with his thumbs, he groaned watching his cock outline in her throat, the choking noises and straining flesh sent shivers up his spine as his balls clenched. He clutched her throat as he sped up his motions, Glynda's tongue wriggled along the base of his cock, the Student slapped her breasts, watching them jiggle as she whimpered.

Glynda's eyes were wound shut as his balls slap against her nose, she could barely breathe through her nose, her mind was swimming, she could barely think as she squirmed underneath the Student. She swallowed around him, eager to taste his salty goodness on her tongue, her gagging intensified as her lights began to go dim, her legs kicked out and her sweat coverage body slid on the table. Just when she was sure she'd pass out, the Student pulled back and fired out thick hot streams of her salty reward, giving her room to breathe through her nose as she swallowed her reward.

The Student pulled out from Glynda's mouth, firing a few strands onto her face, that she scooped up with her fingers and sucked down. He went around the table and pulled her closer by her knees, with two fingers he went knuckle deep into the professor, delighting in her clenching hot sex.

"Guuhhh, ahhhh, fuck- yes, yes, yes, more, more!" Glynda cried with tears streaming down her cheeks with black mascara mixing with her spit and sticky sweat, her eyes were squeezed shut as her sex was boiling out of control, her juices spraying and leaking out of her madly. Her eyes suddenly sprung open and her scream reverberated throughout the room, she screamed, and screamed as the Student mercilessly pressed down on her one magical on switch, he rubbed his fingers against it, and she was on her back convulsing in orgasmic glee. Glynda's hips rose and slammed down as she writhed, the Student's knuckles always slamming against he wet slick flesh in lout clopping noises, his tongue pressing down on her clit. He released his fingers and a pent-up spray of feminine cum, watching is professor's body shake with sexual tremors, panting like a bitch in heat.

The Student straddled her waist, pressing his cock into her tight folds, shoving himself in halfway, making the teacher arch her back with a low moan. He pulled back and with a moan slapped their hips together getting a squeal from Glynda as he stretched her tight underused pussy, he prodded with his cock to stretch out her sensitive flesh to his likings. The Student grabbed her knees and set them against his shoulders as he mounted her, staring down at her weakened green eyes, and then he started thrusting like no tomorrow.

Her hot folds enveloped him in her soft slickness, he pressed her tits together and gnawed on them both, angling himself to start rubbing along her magical spot like his fingers. Glynda's panting, moaning, and sexual sobbing only increased as hit her at previously unreached depths, her nails dug into his shoulders as he got closer.

She saw the light when he hit it, her iron mind and will suddenly snapped with a scream when she came, "FUCK ME! FUCK ME! I'M CUMMING! CUMMING! CU-CUM-NNNINNG- NNGG- AHHHH!"

Glynda's intense orgasm had sent her over the edge but it had also broken her mind with euphoria, her eyes crossed and her tongue lolled out, her lips were formed into a open mouthed silent scream as her body swam in pleasure, "Gwaahhh, ahhhh, gruhhhhh, ahhhhhh, gah-ohhhhhhh-"

The Student did not relent, rubbing his cock against her G-spot repeatily, making her tighten around his cock with a vice-like grip, he kept his professor fucked silly, his bitch, just what she wanted. Her moans steadily became animalistic and guttural, her mind had checked out of the building and he had her body at his mercy, his lusting plaything. The Student grabbed her throat and fucked her harder, he gyrated his hips to get a mewling moan from Goodwitch's subconscious as her body sucked him down to the point of no return.

He fulfils everyman's wish to creampie the proud strict professor with a strangled moan, he slapped his hips down and held them against her writhing body as she came again, he felt her walls milking his twitching cock into her womb. For a moment he panted against her, cuffing her chin and seeing the emptiness in her rolling emerald eyes invoked his Aura to reinvigorate his cock.

The Student slid out of Goodwitch, watching with satisfaction as she twitched with cum leaking down her buttcheeks. He pulled the semi-conscious professor to her feet, undoing the bun to her hair to let it flow free and stick to her wet back, with one hand grasping her scalp. He slid back into her cum dripping pussy with renewed vigor, clapping her cheeks with his thighs as he mercilessly fucked Glynda. Her breasts and arms flailed wildly as her absent-minded body was used, her moaning staying at an unintelligible guttural octave. The Student grasped one of the breasts for leverage as he was intent on fucking her unconscious, he slapped her jiggly ass roughly, feeling her pussy squeeze him back tighter with every slap, Glynda's lolling tongue and howl signifying her acknowledgement of each strike until her pale cheeks were branded with red palm prints.

The Student curls the fingers he used to finger fuck Glynda in her mouth, she suckled on them with her subconscious enthusiasm taking over as her body built into one large intense last orgasm. He presses her against the table and forces her knees back onto it, holding her by the nape of her neck and by her hip he gave it his all as he felt his own orgasm approaching rapidly in their cacophony of wet flesh against wet flesh.

With three great thrusts he clapped his hips to Glynda's ass and reveled in the sensation of her body milking every drop of cum he had in his load. The Student moaned gruffly with his hips pressed against Glynda's ass, cum leaking, spraying out from between her folds and down her thighs and onto her feet. The Student slid out with a loud squishy _plop! _

He admired the way Glynda lied on her desk, as if bowing or praying on her hands and knees, he fished out his Scroll to take an immaculate picture of her round ass on her feet, her loose cunt leaking his cum in a stream. The Student took a video panoramic, going around from her ass to her unconscious face, he slid his cock into her mouth and limply fucked her face to clean off his fuckstick, taking one last good look at her teeth marked breasts.

The video was for him and him alone, though, he had a feeling he'd need to seek some more Aura training from Professor Goodwitch, sometime soon.

* * *

A bit shorter than the first, but hopefully scratches your itch just right. The Student is more or less a self insert for the reader, I do intend to have these two meeting again, maybe even have Cinder catch a Atlesian grunt with his pants down and take advantage of the situation~


End file.
